Epi 1 The Beggining
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This series is about my adventures in Slugterra (the first two will be boring, but the rest will be very good) Every episode is a bit different just to give everyone something: Romance, mystery, bit of horror, action, adventure etc. This one is how I get there and how i get started


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 1 "The new Kid"

Today was the day! I had finally turned 15! The day that I, Yvan Choly was going to start a new life in the world of Slugterra and protect the people who live there from the forces of evil. I prepared all my things (including money and food) and set out for the "drop." My great, great, great grandfather had already established an amazing money making system by finding a gold mine which generated millions of gold pieces, enough for him and me to enjoy. When I arrived in Slugterra, I found a note from my grandfather saying "Yvan, if your reading this, it means that my palace will be about 500 yards south of your location, but getting in won't be easy." When I travelled the distance my grandfather gave me, I found a huge wall going as far as I could see and in the center in front of me were hundreds of caves. The note told me which tunnel to take and that the others had traps in them that led to a prison cell in the dungeon level. When I navigated my way to the palace and avoided all the traps, I began to inspect the whole facility. It had everything from a ball room to tennis courts, to slug playground to even a hanging garden! Grandfather also told me that if I need allies the Shanes will be very useful and that I was allowed to bring 10 people with me from the surface to join me on my adventures. Once I suited up in my new gear, my grandfather had a signature staff blaster with all kinds of features and tattoos. One side was more for looks and extreme power; while the other had two different half's which looked awesome. One half was a ultra sharp blade that was made of diamonds and steel making it nearly indestructible and the other side had dozens of tiny tazers that were meant to stun enemies and knock them out. It was everything I wanted, plus it could split into 2 parts and perform the fusion shot. Even though I had the blaster of my dreams, I had no slugs, but getting them was going to be easier than I thought. I activated the master computer system and accessed the data history of every known slug that had ever been recorded. One of the last instructions from my grandfather were that he had built a machine that could locate any slug and transport it to him instantly! Once I had 1 of almost every slug in Slugterra, plus a few extras for me and my friends, I named them all. I had my slugs, now it was time to bring in the cavalry. It took me a while to choose, but I made my decision of the 10 people I wanted to bring. The people I chose were Estera, Grace, Joseph, Jordan, Noah, Eric, Justyn, John, Peter, and Mahju. Once they all arrived I told them where and why they were there, then I gave them their equipment, blaster requests, and their very own slugs. Once everything was done we set out to find Eli and his Shane Gang. Since Macabeasts were too common, my grandfather wanted something more interesting and unique to get him around Slugterra (his own creation since he was a man of science). So my grandfather created a pack of 4 mechanical arms to attach to the back and would not separate until the user ordered it, and the user could control them with his or her mind with a mind link headset that was installed inside the skull. So when we got our extra arms, we went out to find Eli Shane and his friends, which turned out to be much easier than we thought. We found the Shane gang taking care of some of Black's troops in a nearby city, so we decided to get onto the top a building in the middle of the action. I called for the fighting to stop and for Black's forces to leave. When they all began to laugh, Eli pointed his blaster at Black's troops, but I told him not to shoot. Black troops all shot at us, but I fired the Inkdevil and Soniken fusion shot and took more than half of them out. When the other troops saw this they fled in terror and called for backup. Eli thanked us for our help and called for us to come down, but when he saw out robot arms, he began to feel uneasy. I told him that we weren't going to harm them, that we only wanted to talk. Eli put his guard down and I introduced myself and my team. "My name Is Eli, Eli Sha-" "I know who you are Eli Shane, I've been looking forward to meeting you" I said with a smile. "You know me?" he asked. "Almost everyone is Slugterra knows you my friend" I replied. "My reputation precedes me then" he concluded with a smile. Once Eli saw my Inkdevil and Soniken he couldn't believe his eyes, they were the same that the master had! He asked me where I got the slugs and the equipment, but I told him he needed to gain my trust first before we began to exchange secrets. At that time another wave of Black troops arrived to reinforce the others who called for backup. "Now is your chance Eli, show me you are worthy to come with me and live in my palace" I told him. "Wait, you have a palace?" he asked. "I'll tell you everything later, now we have to fend off these troops" I told him. We succeeded in taking care of the Black's troops and saved the city. Eli was impressed with our slinging and weapons and asked "Now have I earned your trust" he asked. Deep down, I knew Eli Shane was a great person, sticking for good even when he knew he had almost no chance of winning, but the reason why I told him to gain my trust was to give me a chance to earn his. Once everything was taken care of we headed to my hidden palace, to show Eli what we had to offer him. I told him about my great, great, great grandfather and how he secretly saved Slugterra while the Shanes were not around. Eli had never heard of us, but I could see he had a good feeling about us and this castle of wonders and beauty along with my secret school for slinging. I agreed that I would move all their belongings and even their hideout to my palace as a lookout post for security and in return he would join our squad and eventually he would convert to the Catholic Church and become one the greatest slug slingers who ever lived. Once everything was ready, I asked to be alone with Eli to talk to him about a secret matter. I told him that me and my friends were from the surface and that we came to assist Slugtera in its time of peril and also to help train more slingers to fight Black. I promised Eli that I would never tell anyone else, but my brother about this land and a wonderful friendship had begun.

"Some trust in chariots and some in horses, but we trust in the name of the LORD our God."


End file.
